


Submission match

by Ovrlralex



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Agony, Bubblegum, Dominance, Other, Pain, Weapons, Wrestling, kassandra lets loose her demios side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Kassandra  and Maria shows similar  taste in domination  or their enemies so they quints their thrust for it against  each other.





	1. Beginning

Both women looked at each other slowly chewing gum,kassandra and Maria wore their same wrestling wears as they beging to scratch their muscles and then the back.

Maria blows a bubble and pops it and rests the ropes,stretcing them, and kassandra pranced around feeling eager,the bells ring as both women walk to each other and shook hands and moved back.

 

Both women staked each other and lock up and kassandra applies a wrist lock and turns it into a hammerlock as both women were chew gum maria places hand behind the right leg of kassandra and trips her and applies a leg lock with her right arm as she sat down.

 

Kassandra struggles and applies a head scissors and and cranks on the neck but maria lips up and flips on kassandra applies a dragon sleeper while kassandra in on the ground, kassandra moans but laughs and did maria,

"I must admit,you are a tougher challenge then your friend evie,We are equal in are style of combat." MRia smirked and let's go and applies a muta lock as kassandra grunted.

 

"As are you,maria."Kassandra said chuckling ,slowly chews her gum rakes the belly of maria and gets her off as both with stood up.

Both women fixed there shorts and locks up and kassandra applies as headlock,cranking on the head and neck and maria turns it the a wrist lock and wrenches the left arm and tightens the pain as kassandra was on one knee and lays back and lips up and turns the wrench to a hammerlock.

 

Kassandra struggles and slow gets out and goes around for a wristlock abd takes her and goes for scissors hold full Nelson lock.

"How about now maria,want to give?"kassandra said smirking ,she blew a bubble and pops it and continued to chew her gum.

 

"To early to ask me,besides, I hadn't broken a sweat. "Maria said and slowly moves her arms away and rubs her fist in kassandra's right leg and smirked arrogantly at kassandra who laughs and squeezes pressure on the maria's gut as she gurtnted in pain.

 

Maria used some of her strength and moves kassandra's legs away and moves away rolling to her corner and kassandra still was laying down smirking.

 

Maria offers a hand and kassandra grabs the hand but flipped maria over and applies a fujiwara arm bar as maria moans.

"Give up."kassandra said.

"Never."Maria said in pain and crawls to the ropes as kassandra chews her gum.Maria struggles to get to the ropes but kassandra fets up and pulls her away and decided to wrench the arms and tanks on it and walks to the ropes and thooks the arm around the rope and pulls on it and hears maria in pain stomping on mat beeathing slowly.

"Oh and there is no dq in this match,ropebreak yes but no count out or dq."Kassandra whispered in maria's face and maria chuckled and rakes the eyes with her right hand and trips her and applies the rings of saturan on kassandra as kassandra screamed and shakes her head.

 

"Want to give up?"Maria asked her politly with a grin.

"Uggggggggggh,Noo!."Kassandra gruntedmaria chuckled and tigtened the hold making kassandra screamed.

"You realy need to submit."Maria said as she ssees kassandra slow slip her hands free and pulls grabs the left arm of maria and outs her in a kamura lock,maria looked calm as she places her right hand behind the hair of kassandra while kassandra works on the arm,making maria grunt in pain,both women began to sweat a bit.

"Ahhhh!"Maria yelled as kassandra played with the arm with the Kamara lock but maria takes the eyes as she got up and moves away,breathing slowly out bu of kassandra's reach.

 

Kassandra grins and sees the brace left leg of maria and runs and trips her down,dragging her to the middle of the ring and turns her on her belly and applies a inverted reversed figure four leg lock and drops on her back,pushing her right foot with force on the left leg as maria screamed in pain.


	2. Chapter 2

maria screamed in agony as her leg was being worked on but refused to get up,Kassandra grins seeing the pain on maria's face,she tightens the hold and lets go and turns maria on her back and applies a figuer four leglock and maria screamed in pain as tears stream from her eyes,a site that kassandra enjoyed and and lets go as she goes out side seeing maria in pain and grabs a club and moves maria's left leg on to the apron of the and slams the club down on the leg as maria screamed.

 

"Damn that that to hurt maria,its kinda fun."Kassasdra said laughing and cintinues to hit maria's left leg until maria moved away,kassandra kicks the leg but Maria tripped and crawled to the ropes and got up and sees kassandra coming and delivers a chop and then another on and comes back from the ropes and hits a big boot and then an elbow drop.

Maria applies a chinlock on kassandra who grunts in pain,Maria smirked and applied pressure on the neck and air supply in kassandra's lungs. Kassandra slow got up and hits 3 elbows to the maria's gut and hits a backdrop duplex and lifts maria up for some chops and punches and a few boxing but Maria evaded one,smiling and catches the right hand and holds it with a sinister smile on her face. 

 

Kassandra looked Impressed and maria works on the right arm yanking on it and delivers punches to the gut and wraps her hands around kassandra and hits a northern light suplex and flies back and applies a cross armbreaker.

Kassandra grunts in pain and growls and chuckled as maria slowly gets up lifting up maria and power bombs maria,

"I'll just wait to see you get up,malaka."Kassandra said stalking her like a snake.


	3. Chapter 3

Kassandra licked her lips grinning at maria who slow limps up to her feet, and kassandra bum rushed maria and wraps her arms around her and hits a German suplex and gets on top of her for a dragon sleeper hold

Kassandra applies a bit of pressure on the neck and back, bending maria,she hears and low moan and growl from maria as she struggled to get free,kassandra uses her left arm and hits the stomach a few more times and goes ba k to work on the back.

 

"You are a tough women,but you have to break someday."Kassandra said grinning ,getting up and lifting maria for a standing dragon sleeper, tighten her biceps around the neck,maria let out a yell in pain.

 

"Maybe,but not now,kinda glad I spat out my gum."Maria aaid with a growling laugh before yelling in pain as kassandra lands some knees to the spine.kassandra blows her bubblegum and pops it grinning at maria andnpushea her away and charges and spears Maria in the back. Kassandra laughs as she leaves the ring and grabs belt,coming in the ring and ties maria hands with the ropes and ties her feet with the belt and uses the ropes and ties them around the legs. 

Kassandra grined and delivers 3 straight punches to the gut, 5 hard uppercuts to the chin, 2 left hooks to the gut,six haymakers to the face,,ten knees to the gut,5 jabs to the face and gut and straight kick to the gut as blood came out of maria's mouth and kassandra grins runs to the ropes and comes back with a boot to the gut and maria spat out blood on the mat,coughing and moaning in pain.,kassandra Grabs the club and runs in and lands the heavy part stright to the gut of maria who coughs out more blood.,kassandra chuckled and wines up the bat and drives it hard on the left braced knee of maria who screamed in pain.

 

Kassandra drives it to the knee four more times as maria screamed in pain. and kassandra unties her and lets her up,maria staggered ,her mouth was blooded,kassandra offered a chance for maria to lock hands and maria lokcs one hand as maria shakes as did kassandra and kassandra locks her hand with the other and overpowers maria and flips her over with a wrist lock suplex and flips over and turns maria on her belly and sits on her and grabs the leg of maria and bends it to kassandra's shoulder as maria screamed in agony.

 

"Noooooooo! No im not giving up,Ahhhhhhhhhh Uggggggggggggh!"Maria screamed in pain as kassandra lifts her to her feet and then over her shoulders for a spartan torture rack shaking her as maria screamed in agony telling kassandra she no quitter. 

"Come on maria,even a Knight as yourself should know pride comes before a fall." Kassandra said smiling,Shaking Maria who struggles to get free.

 

"That maybe,but that's a battlefield,we are in a ring,My time as a soldier is over love,bit I still have a fighting spirit in me,and a spartan like yourself dont have any quit in you,I can tell that this match can last for hours."Maria said boldly.

 

"I hope so."Kassandra laughed as she applies the rack tighter,bending the neck and left leg tighter than before,Maria felt kassandra's hand rubbing the front of her neck,hearing a humming of a Greece song from kassandra's lips.

Kassandra knowing maria has more juice in the tank drops maria with a back breaker and applies a stretch to maria on kassandra's knee and applies her index finger in maria's bellybutton as maria screamed in pain while kassandra smirked,elbowing the gut.

 

"Malaka,just save your pride,it east to tell me you tap."Kassandra said,pick up maria right hand and taps for her."Easy as pie,maria,just tap and I'll make the pain go away."  
Kassandra giggled.

 

"Nope."Maria said as she shift her weight and breaks free from,holding her back,she moves to her corner while kassandra gose to her corner.


	4. Badassery

Maria takes out a 10 sticks of gum and puts them in her mouth and chews them slowly as she sweats and combat rolls to the middle of the ring and shows off her biceps and toned abs.

 

"This is a body of a warrior, Kassandra, this and skill is what's gonna get me the title, and one day yours."maria sqid smirking,kassandra chuckled qnd combat rolls to maria qnd shows off her muscles,hers were quite more toned then maria.

 

"You have confidence, but this is what a body looks like,getting it with battle in and out."Kassandra said with pride.

 

"Not too shabby Kassandra, Impressive, but you cant compete."Maria siad as she pushes kassandra on her back and applies a side headlock qnd kassandra struggles around but maria stops her at her tracks with a chinlock,cranking on the neck and chin as she grins Evily with a soft sinister laugh.

 

"Crank and yank,tap or snap or nap,Snaping,I can yank your neck from its socket."Maria said nwith the same chuckle as kassandra chuckled and grunted and agony.

 

"Oh god,i.would go with the snapping,I'd love to see you try."Kassandra said and maria whistled with amazement. 

 

"I like you style,a badass like me,too bad we couldn't be partners,two submission tacticians badasses,tag titles would be ours in no time."Maria complaints kassandra's pride.

 

Maria cranks pressure on the neck,making snake noises as kassandra moved and Maria followed suit from hold to hold,a front chancery th cobra clutch,ring on the neck as kassandra felt a bit frustrated with maria speed.

 

"Come on Spartan,just surrender."Maria asked.

 

"Never."Kassandra said as she sits up and struggles and charges to the corner with maria and maria gets rammed to the corner and kassandra broke free and sees maria slowly move up and runs to the ropes and comes back planting a boot to maria's face, knocking her down. 

 

Kassandra lifts maria up and grabs her by the hair. And winds.her hand up and lands a punch to the gut,but keeps her up and whips her to the ropes and maria comes back and kassandra lifts her up for a in a pump handle position it's a pump handle gut buster, making blood come for maria's mouth.

 

Kassandra thinking that it's not enough lifts maria for the spartan rack,bouncing her up and down as maria screams in pain.

 

"Just give it up,your bravado is getting the best of you,maria."Kassandra said trying to hold on to maria as the sweaty body is making her grip difficult. The holdnput a lot of pressure on maria that it made her feel like vomiting.

 

'Look who's talking, love.'Maria tought with a smileand taps the left facial cheek of kassandra three times and gets dropes.as kassandra got on her knee and laid on her belly next to maria who chuckled. 

 

"See,did that hurt all?"Kassandra asked and maria chucked. 

 

"I still have my pride."Maria said and fainted as did kassandra.


End file.
